


The Little Things

by genderneutralnoun



Series: The Little Things: The Amalgamation [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: A Very Serious Fanfiction, AU, Added Story, Autism, Autistic Character, Autistic Robin, Fixed/Edited Plot Points, Gen, Novelization, Orange-Haired Robin, Probably gonna have a sequel, Rewrite, autistic main character, because orange hair is great, i envy all redheads, i guess, long fic, no seriously i've sold my soul to this, tags will be added as the story continues, ur beautiful people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderneutralnoun/pseuds/genderneutralnoun
Summary: By the common definition, it's easy to be a hero.It's easy to step up. It's easy to shout out. It's easy to fix a problem that so obviously needs fixing. But what of the wrongdoings in peaceful times? What of the lives destroyed without anyone's knowledge- not even that of the destroyed? What of the things we've always told ourselves, the lies that were taught as truth? What of the poor souls with so much potential, ruined beyond repair by nothing but ignorance? It's hard to see these things, and even harder to fix them. Even the purest of heart may never realize what unfolds right in front of their eyes. It often requires one who has had it happen to them before, one who has recognized it for what it is...Sometimes, it's the little things that matter most.





	The Little Things

**_Open your eyes._ **

 

A flash of light…

A dark, empty, utterly huge room, every surface either glimmering with polish or glowing with an odd purple light. 

An odd feeling in the pit of her stomach… There was no way to describe it, save for metaphorically. It felt like a hole in her soul, with the edges worn and the feeling of it long accepted. It twinged with certain feelings- guilt, hesitation, fear- and with every thought she had, it felt as if it judged her silently. It hurt, so much, but it seemed she had been with it for long enough that she was used to it.

A man stood in front of her, horribly familiar, yet with only the name- Chrom- alongside it. A glittering, thick, double-edged sword was in his hand, as he took a fighting stance; a grim expression on his face. 

She and him faced another man- one with a gaunt face and oddly-tinged skin, his dark eyes narrow with frustration. He held a tome in his hand, tucked under his arm, and in the other an ominous saber of crackling, black magic was held. 

Then they were fighting- Chrom’s sword blows clanging against the man’s magic with an electric fizzling, as sparks from the black magic flew off and a few landed, sizzling, on Chrom or on the ground.

Chrom was thrown backward, and as he skidded on the glossy floor to stop his momentum, the man threw his hand in the air, a huge ball of destruction magic forming  above him before being thrown down and setting purplish fire in its impact. She felt herself jump away in time, the heat from the fire billowing in her face like an angry gust of wind. The hood she had up over her head fell off as she did, and for reasons she couldn’t remember and didn’t seem important right then, she hissed in frustration.

Twisting her neck to catch view of their adversary, who had leapt up nearly to the ceiling with some form of magic once he fired the shot, she thrust her palm forward and muttered a few words, a surge of fire erupting from her hand and hitting him.

He vanished from sight, and as she cast her view about for any sight of him, she caught sight of Chrom just before a bolt of lightning hit him from the side, knocking him against the wall and the floor into rubble. As he fought to free himself from the heap, using his sword for support, the man prepared another ball of black magic, this one smaller and more concentrated.

As it was fired, she desperately flung her hand forward, shooting a ball of concentrated fire-magic much like his. The two collided.

In her haste, she fell over. She didn’t see what happened when the magic touched, but she could hear it. After a dazed moment, she got to her feet, glancing over and seeing Chrom do the same, behind their adversary.

Said adversary was now facing her, glaring angrily. “Fool,” he said in a voice oddly echoes by the chamber. “You cannot unwrite what is already written.”

She wasn’t paying attention to him. She caught Chrom’s gaze as he hefted his sword, and very deliberately nodded.

Chrom lunged forward, his sword flashing outward, and cleaved a deep cut in the man’s side. He ran to her side as he fell, turning to look at their defeated enemy.

It looked almost as if their adversary was evaporating. A purplish smoke hissed out of his body as his colors faded to a shadowlike creature.

Chrom turned to her, no doubt to say something congratulatory, but it was too soon. “This isn’t over,” The voice, unchanged, came from the fallen shape as it fought to its knees and threw out its hands, a purple stream of fire appearing. “Damn you BOTH!”

There was no time to think- she rushed forward, a hand out to push Chrom out of the way, and then an odd, tingly sensation as she was hit with the magic and fell out of consciousness.

 

**_Good night…_ **

 

When she came to, Chrom was kneeling over her. “Are you alright?” Shakily, she sat up with his help, an odd, dull feeling keeping her eyelids low. “That’s the end of him,” Chrom said when she glanced over to the smoking robes and ash that had once been an enemy. “Thanks to you, we carried the day. We can rest easy now.”

**_NO._ **

A throb like thunder surged through her body, making her jerk slightly. Her vision went red and hazy, but she got to her feet as calm as anything. Her ears rang in a odd, echoey way, and she could barely make out what Chrom was saying.

Without expression or feeling, she turned to Chrom. A thin bolt of red lighting formed in her hand, almost like a dagger, and with no more hesitation than that, she thrust the bolt into Chrom’s torso, cutting all the way through.

With something like a snap, her head cleared. She stared in shock at the bolt, and looked at own her hand, unable to believe it- but her hand crackled with remnants of the spell, and a splash of blood was there too- dried and burnt from the lightning, but unmistakable.

She felt hollow in her gut- a horribly familiar feeling, but never as bad as this. 

Almost scared to, she met Chrom’s eyes. He swayed where he stood, barely able to keep himself up.

“This is not your- your fault,” he said hoarsely. “Promise me… you’ll escape from this place.”

“Please… go.”

There was nothing after that. Chrom fell to the ground limply.

She backed away slowly. All she could hear was the beating of her own heart and an echoing laugh, before everything faded to black.


End file.
